Quinto Curso
by Niveneh
Summary: Historias cortas variadas para todos los colores y sabores, que se desarrollan durante el quinto libro.


**"El trío maravilla"**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama. **

_"Como no despiertes mañana temprano, te juro que pondré un vociferador en la puerta de tu cuarto." _

De haber sabido que su madre hablaba en serio, se habría despertado al menos tres horas antes. Ahora ha tenido que aguantarte un terrible dolor en los tímpanos que no la ha dejado tranquila desde que salieron de casa.

Su madre siempre ha sido férrea en cuanto a puntualidad se refiere, le impartió este principio desde que era una niña. Al recibir su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts, la segunda o tercera frase que escuchó de su madre fue "Ese día debes levantarte temprano para que no haya ningún tipo de percance". Pero, siendo sinceras, no se arrepintió, el día de su ingreso a Hogwarts fue totalmente inolvidable.

_"Spinnet, Alicia" aún recuerda, como si fuera ayer, cuando escuchó su nombre de labios de la profesora McGonagall y ella, menuda y pequeñita, fue a sentarse muerta de miedo, a la espera del Sombrero Seleccionador. Ella ya había oído, en el viaje en tren, las cuatro casas a las cuales posiblemente sería destinada. Al escuchar las pláticas de los estudiantes, ella sintió que iría irremediablemente a Hufflepuff. Describir las características de un miembro de esa casa, era casi como describirla a ella. Además, su padre y un tío habían ido allí también; su madre, en cambio, era una Ravenclaw hasta la médula. Por ello, al escuchar cómo el viejo sombrero exclamaba fuerte y claro "¡Gryffindor!". _

_Alicia se recuperó del asombro momentáneo al escuchar cómo la mesa de los leones profería exclamaciones de júbilo y el prefecto la invitaba a unirse a ellos. A los pocos minutos, ya se sentía como un miembro más, los nervios fueron disminuyendo gradualmente hasta finalmente desaparecer. _

_Aquella noche, la prefecta conducía a todas las de primer curso hasta sus habitaciones. Aún recuerda su rostro amable, tenía una muy bonita sonrisa, que brindaba calidez y confianza. _

_"Recuerden que si necesitan cualquier cosa, pueden buscarme sin mayor problema. Sus horarios se les entregarán mañana en la sala común" dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Entonces Alicia se sintió nuevamente presa de los nervios. Estaba ansiosa por conocer a sus compañeras de cuarto, con quienes tendría que convivir diariamente por cinco años. Esperaba que no fueran antipáticas ni engreídas, no podría soportarlo. _

_Mientras aquellas preguntas rondaban su mente, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Se sobresaltó y volteándose, buscó el origen de aquel ruido. Contempló entonces a una pequeña, de más o menos su estatura, que estaba rebuscando algo entre lo que parecían ser sus pertenencias. _

_-¡Al fin!- la escuchó decir, alcanzó a ver la silueta de una escoba entre las manos de la niña. _

_-Disculpa…- Alicia sintió el corazón encogérsele. Ella amaba el quidditch, su padre le inculcó el amor por este deporte y lo practicaba cada vez que podía, lamentablemente no tanto como quisiera, ya que su madre consideraba que no era apropiado para una niña el andar jugando quidditch en un grupo de cinco varones. _

_-¿Sí?- la pequeña se volteó hasta ella, sostenía su escoba con mucho orgullo. _

_-¿Esa escoba es tuya?- preguntó, curiosa, Alicia. _

_-Claro- sonrió la pequeña, al parecer muy feliz de platicar acerca de su escoba y del quidditch- es un regalo de mis padres antes que ingresara al colegio- _

_-¡Genial! ¿Puedo?- Alicia se sintió muy feliz cuando la otra niña le permitió tomar la escoba entre sus manos. _

_-Escuché que harán pruebas en unas semanas para nuevos aspirantes al equipo de quidditch- comentó con alegría, para luego agregar, muy orgullosa-… y obvio que pienso presentarme-_

_-¿En serio? ¡Vaya…!- exclamó, devolviendo la escoba a su dueña- ojalá yo pudiera-_

_-¿Por qué no? Todo el que desee puede presentarse… por cierto- dejó la escoba a un lado y le extendió su mano-… mi nombre es Angelina Johnson- _

_-Soy Alicia Spinnet, encantada-_

Cada año, cuando Alicia empaca su escoba, es inevitable que recuerda la forma en que conoció a su buena amiga Angelina. De no haber sido por ella, quizás nunca se hubiera atrevido a presentarse a las vacantes del equipo de quidditch, y entonces no estaría donde está ahora.

-¡Alicia! ¡Ya partimos hacia King's Cross! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Alicia!- los gritos de su madre llegaban a todos los rincones de la casa, Alicia no entiende cómo es que la amenaza con un vociferador. Con el todo de voz de su madre, no es necesario.

-¡Ya voy!-

--

King's Cross no lucía tan diferente a las demás ocasiones. Su madre, alegando compromisos, se despidió de ella con dos rápidos besos en las mejillas y desapareció entre la gente. En silencio, Alicia bendijo ese suceso; amaba a su madre con todo el corazón, pero a veces era un poco controladora. Ahora podría manejarse por su cuenta, como aún tenía algo de tiempo, podía ir con soltura a dejar sus pertenencias y recorrer los vagones, en la espera de rostros conocidos.

-¡Alicia!- la estridente voz de Katie le hizo voltear hacia ella. Sonrió ampliamente, Katie tenía la piel bronceada, prueba contundente que pasó unas muy buenas vacaciones en la playa. Alicia mantuvo correspondencia con ella durante estos meses, y según Katie ella y sus padres fueron a las hermosas playas del mediterráneo.

-La playa te sentó muy bien- sonrió ampliamente, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

-¿En verdad lo crees?- Katie se apresuró a tomar asiento, profirió un bostezo y levantó ambas manos, como espantando la pereza- ¡Me ha costado levantarme hoy!-

-Yo no he podido, ya sabes cómo es mi madre- Alicia también tomó asiento, frente a su amiga.

-Cierto ¿Dónde está?- Katie miró por la ventana del tren, como buscando a la Señora Spinnet, pero Alicia le hizo un gesto negativo con su mano derecha.

-Ha tenido que irse, al parecer tenía muchos compromisos este día. Es extraño, viniendo de ella. ¡Pero eso ya no importa!-

-Como quieras- Katie volvió a acomodarse en el asiento-… ¿no has visto a Angelina?-

-Para nada, aunque si los Weasley ya llegaron, no es preocupante que no la veamos por los alrededores- comentó Alicia con aire malicioso, viendo cómo Katie reía también ante su comentario.

-¡Ya quiero ver su rostro cuando se entere!- exclamó Katie, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Alicia sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, cuando la retirada de Oliver Wood era inevitable, tanto Katie como ella hablaron con la profesora McGonagall y acordaron en que era justo que Angelina se quedara con el puesto de capitana del equipo. Estaban seguras que nadie pondría excusas, muchísimo menos Fred, ni su hermano. Y Harry Potter, aunque es muy buen jugador, aún es demasiado joven para ostentar ese puesto, ni tampoco ha dado señales de querer ocuparlo.

Claro, aquel había sido un secreto guardado celosamente entre la jefa de Gryffindor y las dos amigas. Especialmente por decisión de Alicia, quien insistía en dejárselo como sorpresa a Angelina. Ella deseaba ver el rostro de sorpresa de Angelina al momento que le anunciaran que era ella la destinada a ser capitana del equipo de quidditch.

Angelina no tardó en aparecer, Alicia, quien estaba sentada frente a la puerta, contempló cómo esta se abría con brusquedad y aparecía de entre las sombras la silueta de su mejor amiga.

"Acaba de pelearse con Fred" pensó Alicia apenas contempló el aire huraño de la recién llegada.

-¡Claro! Tiene algo que hablar con Lee… ¡Claro! ¡Planear su próximo alboroto en el colegio es más importante que hablar conmigo!- exclamó, mientras se sentaba al lado de Katie, quien se limitaba a sonreír.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para desquitarte con Weasley- Alicia dirigió una mirada compasiva a Angelina, pero al parecer fue contraproducente, porque ella pareció enojarse más aún.

-No me importa, que haga lo que le plazca. Que siga metido en sus bromitas infantiles y ridículas…- farfulló enojada.

-Mejor concéntrate en cosas mejores- Katie, a pesar de observar con mucho detenimiento por la ventana, estaba muy enfocada en la conversación, Alicia siempre envidió su capacidad para realizar dos acciones simultáneas- como por ejemplo, el equipo de quidditch…-

Un destello de alegría iluminó las pupilas de Angelina, mientras Alicia sonreía interiormente. "La sorpresa que te llevarás".

-Nos falta un nuevo guardián, aunque fuera cascarrabias, Wood era excelente. Dudo mucho que encontremos a alguien mejor que él- suspiró Katie, con aire de desesperanza.

-¡Oye! ¡Al principio yo tampoco era muy buena!- Alicia sintió cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. La risita cómplice de sus dos amigas no ayudó a disminuir su pena. Era muy cierto, al principio Alicia no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para presentarse en las pruebas del equipo de quidditch. Logró entrar en las reservas, y al año siguiente, cuando uno de los cazadores se retiró, ella formó parte del equipo titular. Para ese entonces, ya era un as con la escoba, gracias a todas las horas que Angelina dedicó para entrenarla.

-Sólo se requiere de una buena maestra- Angelina rió orgullosa.

-¡Pero qué modesta!- Katie empezó a darle cosquillas en el estómago a Angelina, justo como ocurría cuando ella lanzaba algún tipo de comentario altivo, aunque fuera en broma.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!- a pesar que Angelina rogaba piedad, Katie no mostraba hacia ella ningún tipo de compasión. 

Al contemplarlas, entre risas y súplicas, Alicia no pudo reprimir un poco de nostalgia. Las tres ingresaban ese año a su séptimo, y último curso, en Hogwarts. Era la última vez que las tres marchaban en ese tren, rumbo a su segundo hogar, la última vez que Katie hacía cosquillas sin piedad a Angelina. Parecía ser todo tan cotidiano, tan normal, pero la verdad es que no regresarían el año siguiente, cada una tomaría su camino en la vida. Ha escuchado que Katie desea trabajar en el Ministerio, específicamente en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional; lo que quiere decir que es probable se vaya a vivir al extranjero. ¿Sus caminos se separarán irremediablemente? Quiere creer que no será así. Ama demasiado a sus amigas, ellas le dan una sensación de seguridad increíble. Si ellas están a su lado sabe que, de alguna u otra forma, todo va a estar bien.

-¿Qué piensas tanto?- preguntó Angelina, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Es nuestro último curso- al murmurar estas palabras, un hondo silencio reinó en todo el vagón. Katie terció sus labios, en actitud incómoda, mientras que Angelina pareció encontrar algo muy interesante en el suelo.

-Lo siento- comentó Alicia, muy apenada- yo no quise…-

-No te preocupes- Angelina le sonrió débilmente-… tarde o temprano nos iba a golpear ¿Por qué no desde el inicio?-

-Es sólo que… son como… mi familia…- suspiró entrecortadamente. Alicia sentía un vacío en el estómago. Le habría gustado robar un giratiempo, para regresar justo al día donde se conocieron, o al día donde supieron que las tres eran titulares del equipo.

_-¡Alicia! ¡Alicia!- al escuchar su nombre, Alicia dejó de prestarle atención a su tarea de Pociones y buscó con la mirada a su amiga. Reconocería la voz de Angelina donde fuera. _

_-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó, confusa. A los pocos segundos después, Katie también apareció, ella no pudo llevar el ritmo acelerado de Angelina y respiraba afanosamente, como para recuperar el aire. _

_-Ya están las listas- dijo Angelina, casi sin poder contenerse de la emoción. _

_-¿Las listas?- Alicia arqueó sus cejas, mirando a Katie, como para buscar una explicación. _

_-Del equipo de quidditch- explicó Katie, aún con la respiración acelerada. _

_-…- Alicia guardó silencio por un momento. Examinó la cara de Angelina, la cual brillaba rebosante de alegría. Luego reparó en Katie, quien a pesar del cansancio, también lucía radiante y muy feliz. Sintió cómo el libro de pociones se le resbalaba de su regazo, pero sinceramente no le importó. Estaba pensando en una idea demasiado maravillosa como para ocuparse de pociones. Una idea que ha sido su mayor ilusión durante las vacaciones y no ha dejado de soñar con la posibilidad desde que entró de nuevo al colegio._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que…?- _

_-¡Mira, mira!- Angelina le puso sobre sus manos un pergamino. Con cierto temor, Alicia lo contuvo entre sus manos, las cuales temblaban al ir leyendo los nombres. Al llegar a los puestos de cazadores, leyó en impecable tinta negra: "Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet". Leyó unas tres veces más los nombres, como para convencerse que era cierto y no se trataba de una mala broma. _

_-¡Lo logramos!- exclamó contenta, lanzándose a los brazos de Angelina._

_-Estabas demasiado nerviosa, y muy ocupada con la tarea que nos puso Snape- sonrió Katie, haciéndole un guiño- por ello no te hemos dicho que esta tarde la profesora McGonagall iba a publicar las listas del equipo titular…- _

_-¡Pero ha valido la pena! Verte esa cara de sorpresa no tiene precio- rió Angelina- debí pedirle a Lee su cámara… habría sido un hermoso y divertido recuerdo-_

_Alicia frunció el ceño, pero realmente no consiguió molestarse. Estaba demasiado contenta como para enojarse, y muchísimo menos con Angelina. _

_Katie desapareció por unos instantes, luego llegó de las habitaciones con los uniformes de quidditch de las tres y con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios. Se hizo un lazo con la bufanda en la mano izquierda, y la movió con alegría, dando un pequeño saltito. _

_-¡Nadie podrá con el trío maravilla!- _

-No te pongas tan nostálgica- comentó Angelina, sacando a Alicia de sus pensamientos- aún nos queda todo un curso por disfrutar-

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ya verás que este curso será inolvidable, tan inolvidable que no importará la distancia que nos separe- afirmó Katie con severidad, muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Y apuesto a que Fred, George y Lee harán algo para que jamás les olvidemos- rió Alicia, sobre todo al ver cómo el rostro de Angelina se contorsionaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablaban de mí?- Lee apareció por la puerta del vagón, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y si así fuera, qué?- contestó Katie alegremente, mientras extendía su mano- ¿Y mi rana de chocolate?-

Lee tenía por costumbre, desde segundo curso, a obsequiarle una golosina a cada una. Y como las favoritas de Katie eran las ranas de chocolate, siempre las reclamaba para sí. Con una sonrisa, Lee le lanzó el paquete a Katie, quien haciendo uso de sus excelentes reflejos, la atrapó.

-¡Y Bell atrapa a Quidditch, señoras y señores! ¡Con una agilidad asombrosa! ¡Opino que debiera dejar su puesto para postularse como guardiana!- rió Lee, mientras daba plumas de azúcar a Alicia y Angelina.

-¡Ni de broma!- exclamó Katie, mientras abría su "postre"- ¡No pienso cederle mi puesto a nadie!-

-Como lo desees, como lo desees- Lee alzó sus brazos, en actitud de derrota-… vine a avisarles que llegaremos en poco tiempo, para que ya vayan alistándose, nos veremos en la ceremonia-

-Adiós Lee- se despidió Katie, quien luego miró con aire triste su rana de chocolate, la cual estaba totalmente aprisionada en sus brazos y luchaba por salir-… será mi última rana de chocolate…-

Nuevamente aquel macabro silencio imperó en todo el vagón. A partir de ahora, la frase "será el/la último/a…" será la más usada por los muchachos de séptimo. Es tan triste y difícil decir adiós al sitio que has considerado tu segundo hogar durante tantos años, y a las personas que has considerado tus hermanos durante tanto tiempo. ¡Qué duro es!

-¡Cero tristeza!- exclamó Angelina, dando una fuerte palmada y poniéndose en pie. Se puso entre sus dos amigas y extendió la mano derecha hacia el frente- pase lo que pase, siempre seremos el trío maravilla-

A los pocos segundos, Katie colocó su mano sobre la de Angelina. Luego, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora, Alicia también colocó su mano, sobre la de Katie.

-¡Nadie nunca podrá contra el trío maravilla!- exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo, con fuerza.

Alicia sintió que su corazón se encogía, allí estaba junto a sus dos hermanas, compartiendo el inicio de su último curso. Sabía que vivirían muchas alegrías y tristezas, como siempre ocurría en su amado colegio. Sabía que no volverían al año siguiente, que las tres iniciarían sus vidas por caminos totalmente distintos. Sin embargo, estaba completamente segura que, dentro de sus tres corazones, nada ni nadie _podría_ separar al trío maravilla, como cariñosamente les apodaron Fred y George. Así era, siempre serían un trío, no importaba cuán lejos estuvieran unas de otras, el trío y su amistad jamás se disolvería.

Fin

--

**Notas: este será el primero de una serie de historias cortas que publicaré sobre Harry Potter. La serie se llamará "Quinto Curso", y pues me planteé narrar varios hechos que vivieron los personajes secundarios del libro. Ahondar un poco más en ellos, ya que era obvio que Jo se centrara más en la trama principal, de la profecía, la orden, etc. De modo que fanáticas de Fred, Lee, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Zacharías, Hanna, Susan, Ernie, Justin, Seamus y demás personajes secundarios, estén atentos que a lo mejor el siguiente es un fic de su personaje favorito. **

**Para iniciar la serie escogí a mi "trío maravilla" porque están viviendo casi lo mismo que yo, su último curso en la escuela. Lo narré desde el punto de vista de Alicia por ninguna razón en especial, o quizás porque a veces le dan demasiado protagonismo a Angelina, pero de ella escribiré más adelante. Como es muy poco lo que conocemos de la vida privada de éstas niñas, me valí de mi imaginación. Siempre he sido de la idea que las tres son sangre limpia, pero no sé, es criterio de cada quien. **

**Espero les haya gustado, no sé de quién será la siguiente historia, y no se preocupen, los capítulos no necesariamente tienen relación unos con otros, pueden leer los que gusten. **

**Para comentarios o contacto: meikowings.distant-sky.org **


End file.
